


【锤基pwp】Prince and Prisoner/王子与囚犯

by RRRRome



Category: Maverl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRome/pseuds/RRRRome
Summary: 洛基从来不知道他的哥哥有这么多恶趣味。





	【锤基pwp】Prince and Prisoner/王子与囚犯

**Author's Note:**

> 我也是用外网的人了。

“奥丁就这么对待犯人？”虽然嘴上这么说，但绿眸的邪神一点也没有把自己当作囚犯，眼神随意的瞟了一眼四周，虽然没有想象中的那么恶心，但对于洛基来说，这已经算是了。他依旧是带着戏谑的笑容，“连床都不给我一张？”

金发的神明面无表情，他忽略了黑发神明的冷嘲热讽，只是淡淡地回答道：“你应该知足，洛基。这是我为你申请来的。”

“那可真是我的荣幸。”洛基弯腰行了个绅士礼——说实话，带着手铐这么做的确不怎么方便。接着他便摆出一副“请您离开”的笑容。

索尔依旧站在远处，不为之所动。

洛基也没在说什么，只是旁若无人地坐下，一双如潭水般深绿色的眼睛紧盯着他的兄长。

索尔对那双眼睛从来都没有抵抗力。

他大步走上前，一副居高临下的姿态看着他，一只手掰住他弟弟的下巴，湖蓝色的眼睛中仿佛忽然出现了一些连诡计之神都险些看不穿的东西。不过诡计之神并未露出什么惧怕之色，毕竟他早已熟知面前的这个人的下一步动作。

索尔毫不客气地吻上了他的唇——似乎不能称得上吻，那粗暴得简直只能算得上啃咬。他撬开对方的牙关，湿润温热的气息交织在一起，舌头之间互相交缠着。黑发神明并没有被突如其来的吻而惊讶，而是不甘示弱地接受了挑战。索尔啃咬着洛基的嘴唇，而洛基毫不占据下风地回击；洛基并不比索尔的吻技差，也许还应该这么说，实力相当的两人谁都没有占据主动权的优势。

他们激吻结束的时候一股血腥味蔓延在空气中开来，那是他们血液混合在一起的味道，嘴上黏着银丝。洛基觉得自己舌尖有些发麻，但他好像再次低估了自己哥哥的能力，索尔决不会就如此善不甘休。他的手再次抚上洛基的后颈，刚想再来一次激烈的深吻，却被有些愠怒的诡计之神拒绝。

忽然陷入一片有些尴尬的寂静，洛基前一秒还想质问眼前的雷霆之神到底想要做什么，但现在他的银舌头却乖乖地默不作声了。

因为该死的，他听见索尔喘粗气的声音了。

洛基当然知道这代表什么，他的傻大个哥哥虽然其他不怎么样，但是在这个方面确实是无人能及。洛基尝过索尔的本事——是的，他们做过，不止一次。第一次是什么时候他早就忘记了，但那次索尔的确没让他能有一个美好的第一次。

只是在心理上，他的技术令他也无话可说。洛基如实评价。

但他绝不允许在这种地方做这种事，对，还带着手铐。他可不知道索尔有这个方面的嗜好。

“要做就回去。”洛基不是恳求，而是下达命令般地宣告道。

然而索尔并不是像平常一样对他的弟弟百般宠溺，答应对方的一切要求，而把他的两只手压到墙上，深沉的声音在洛基的耳边如同海妖的呢喃：

“注意你的言词，洛基。犯人可不该用这种语气说话。”

“你怎么敢？！”银舌头的声音有些发颤，耳边酥麻却又让他兴奋的感觉让洛基差点失了气势，“我可是…唔嗯……”

的确，索尔完全可以这么说。眼前的洛基不再是那个养尊处优的阿斯嘉德小王子，而是雷神索尔的阶下囚。

索尔未等洛基说完，便封住了他的喋喋不休的唇；他伸出舌头舔舐着对方嘴唇上的血液，从唇吻到滚动的喉结，在他白皙的脖颈最显眼的地方上留下一串只属于他的印记，锁骨上更是一处不曾遗漏；接着便毫不客气地扯开他的衣衫，胸前的两颗刚接触到冰冷的空气立刻挺立了起来。

“停下…索尔……”

索尔用手指圈画着乳晕，一边吮吸着另一颗乳首。粗糙的舌头接触到敏感部位，唾液让它显得更迷乱，一股酥痒蔓延开来；奥丁之子一脸正直地做着，好像这件淫秽不堪的事情也变得无比正义凛然。可怜的邪神早已面红耳赤，一边在心里恶狠狠地骂着对方，却还是断断续续地说着：

“嗯…那松开这个行吗？”洛基退而求其次，晃了晃手上的枷锁，几乎是用一种恳请的语气说道（毕竟他知道识时务者为俊杰，现在他可没有刀来捅他的哥哥）。

他绿色的眼睛蒙上一层氤氲，他知道索尔吃软不吃硬。

但他没想到索尔只是愣了愣，接着露出他正直的笑容：“我不介意加上一个口枷让你闭嘴。”

好了，没戏。诡计之神心里咒骂了无数遍他亲爱的哥哥，却一些细微的情感扩散开来。或许他不了解他这位正直的哥哥到底还有多少奇怪的性癖；他的肩膀微微颤抖。是的，他也有些兴奋了。这当然不是什么好事。

粗重的喘息声让坏境逐渐变得淫靡起来，如果这时有人闯入，不知道是该惊讶于阿斯嘉德的大王子与小王子（——如今应是囚犯了）在上演一出什么戏码，还是为充满着情色的场景而直接惊愕失色。

“…你就这点本事吗？”黑发神明没有一点惧怕的神色，有些沙哑的声音挑衅着对方。

“这些话过一会再说也不迟。”

索尔继续啃咬着洛基的唇瓣，吮吸着、舔舐着，诡计之神回应着他哥哥的吻。对方的胡茬触碰到皮肤的感觉、嗯，该如何解释？反正这种感觉让洛基感到兴奋异常。

不知何时一只手已经攀上了腰肢，轻松的解开他的衣服，另一只手则继续圈画着胸口的那一点。那可怜的东西被玩弄的鲜红，洛基喘息着，强忍着想要尖叫的快感，勉强露出一个看似不屑的笑容：“索尔，怎么多年，你的本领也就这些了。”

索尔没有理会他，那只手继续向下游走，触摸到温热的甬道，手指不怀好意地在敏感部位画圈，而另一只手也没有停下动作。洛基几乎是要被快感填充满了，细密的汗珠布满他的额头，他轻颤的语气和气息出卖了他刚刚的不屑一顾。但他用有些干涩的声音在索尔的耳边呢喃道：

“继续下去，索尔。”

“我应该再提醒一下你的身份，洛基，”索尔低沉的声音再次响起，“你是囚犯。”

“呃…那又怎样？”洛基努力控制住他逐渐上扬的尾调，他觉得自己的欲望似乎要控制不住了。

“犯错就要受到惩罚。”洛基从前只知道某些宝石可以让人丧失心智，但他不知道他的这位哥哥的声音仿佛有蛊惑人心的作用。

洛基还没把口中剩余的挑衅说出口，一阵痛楚与快感便袭上。索尔的手指在温柔的甬道中一进一出，另一只手则是拍打着臀瓣；皮肤上留下红印，痛感与快感交织。邪神无心关心他的屁股；急促的喘息声暴露了一切，他早已没了刚才毫不在意的神态，而是被一阵阵袭来的感觉淹没得不知所措。

衣服早在不知不觉间褪去，皮肤暴露在寒冷的空气中；黑发没有跟平日一般服服帖帖，而是凌乱的散在肩上。他的身体因情欲而上染上一层粉红，胸口因喘息而起伏着，绿色的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层雾水，他唇瓣微张，连断断续续吐出的单词好像都是那么有魔力：“嗯…快点，索尔。”

“等着。”

索尔依旧没有理会面前阶下囚的呻吟，而是不急不慢地开拓着他的穴口，手指迭送着，淫靡的水声纵使是洛基再怎么不在意也让他的耳尖通红。一迭迭的抽送让洛基的意识渐渐模糊，他在心里咒骂着索尔为什么还不进入，一边迎合着对方的动作。

索尔在做爱的时候意外的少语，但洛基不是。

“说真的…你在地球上的女朋友会怎么想？嗯…还有你那些地球上的蝼蚁朋友？”洛基盼望着激怒索尔，让他直接进入才好，“伟大的雷神索尔，在跟他的弟弟，那个邪恶的诡计之神做爱？”

见索尔不为所动，洛基决定用其他方法。

挑衅不行的话，诱惑或许行得通？

“嘿，你确定不试试看你的锤柄吗？那样或许更有恶趣味？”

索尔明显愣了几秒，当谎言之神刚要为他的计谋获胜而自满时，索尔的手指碰到的那个部位让他的声音高了一个调，也更媚了几分。他听见索尔带着玩味的笑声，接着迎来的便是粗暴的按压。索尔对他弟弟的敏感部位再熟悉不过。

洛基知道，他完了。

他现在可真是他的囚犯了。

敏感部分被一次又一次粗重的攻击着，刚刚伶牙俐齿的洛基不复存在，取而代之的是茫然，且渴望滋润的洛基。他粉嫩的性器挺立着，欲仙的快感充斥着他的体内。后穴迫切的渴求被填满，而这一切的肇事者带着玩味的笑容，玩弄着他的性器和甬道；双重的快感让洛基呜咽着，朦胧的眼神被染上情欲的色彩。他用嘴型对他的哥哥发出邀请，但是他没有想到对方拒绝了。

索尔抽出手指，顿时的空虚感让洛基觉得他需要被立刻填满，而这位肇事者还在用不怀好意的声音说道：

“恳求我。”

“……你做梦！”洛基几乎不假思索地回答了，但他接下来就为这句话付出了代价。

更加激烈的抽动让几乎让洛基直接失去判断能力，清醒与理智不知何时抛向九霄云外。更让洛基觉得羞愧的是，他想射了。也就是在这个时候，索尔堵住了想要发泄出去当马眼，洛基那双绿眸近乎是不可置信地望向他，而金发神明依旧是重复着那一句话：

“恳求我。”

仅仅是这一句话便把洛基尚存的理智土崩瓦解。他知道如今自己是真正意义上的完了，也许从‘游戏’开始之处，当他接受索尔的那一刻，他就彻彻底底的输了。

“……求你。”他抛弃了一切羞耻之心，而是从嘴中挤出这几个单词。然而索尔并没有给予他怜悯，他看似稍许满意地点了点头，然后又说出一句近乎让洛基崩溃而又恐慌的话：

“自己坐上来。”

这是命令。

索尔沉稳的嗓音让洛基轻颤了一下，他看着索尔尺寸不凡的性器，他吞咽了一口口水，他觉得自己今天绝对会被干死在这里。接着他真如同一个奴仆般坐到了索尔的腿上。但是，他犹豫了。他听见索尔不耐烦的催促声，洛基战栗着，咬着牙坐了下去，后穴突然的满足感让洛基的腰肢迎来一阵酥麻。

天呐、天呐、天呐，奥丁在上。

他的肠肉被巨大的东西磨蹭着；索尔似乎是故意的，他的敏感部位被大力的顶着，被抑制多时的快感迸发，他已溃不成军。的确，这很难让人想象他刚刚的模样。他已经再无力气了。他射了。索尔把他白浊的液体涂在乳晕上舔舐，黑发神明从未做过这种下流的动作，即使他再怎么说服自己，但羞耻心让他不得不闭上眼睛。

索尔还是不满意。

“这就不行了吗，弟弟？你就这点本事吗？”过分熟悉的话语让洛基顿时面红耳赤。他，洛基，诡计之神，竟然和他的哥哥在用如此方法交媾。

“如果被我猜对了，那就求我操你。”

洛基面色潮红，早无理智，他现在只需要被填满。

“求你……”

“继续说。”

“求、求你操我，哥哥……”

这声“哥哥”冲破了索尔最后一道理智的防线，他把身上的纵火犯粗暴的推到墙上，用力啃食着他因充血而鲜红的嘴唇，他搓揉着洛基胸前的红点，挺立的性器长驱直入，在他的穴口一进一出。

“哥哥……快点。”

“洛基，我真想让你自己看看你现在是多么的淫荡。”

洛基并不是一个矜持的人，在情爱面前，谎言之神更是难得追求本心。他张开双腿，欢迎着男人粗暴地进入体内。洛基知道自己现在如同婊子一般淫荡，但他早就不在乎这些了，他只想拥有他面前这个男人。

不停地迭送让洛基发出带着情欲的呻吟，他眼泪婆娑地看着他的哥哥，他嗯嗯呜呜地喊着，根本无法合拢嘴，而呻吟声里也因此带上了哭腔。

洛基当然不是一个爱哭鬼（也许小时候算是），这完全是生理性的泪水而非情感上的，但是索尔却对此无法招架。洛基在恍恍惚惚间看见傻大个哥哥带有安慰性亲吻着他的泪水，下身不慌不忙地抽动着，顶撞着那个部位。

具有报复心理的诡计之神想要在他兄长的背上留下几道红痕，但他被铐在墙上的双手并不允许他这么做。于是他只好以瞪眼来报复他。但不幸的是，他的哥哥钟情于开拓他的甬道，没有闲情注意。

洛基被快感充斥，意识昏昏沉沉，根本没有在意索尔到底做了多久，他只感到他体内被射入液体，接着又迎来了索尔的一个吻。渐渐的，他清醒的意识似乎再次回归。

“我对您给我安排单人牢房的意图深表怀疑，索尔殿下。”他有气无力地说道。

“但我觉得你很享受这个过程，洛基。”

洛基白了他一眼，表达了被拆穿的不满。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您能看到这儿！


End file.
